Remember when it rained
by butterfly-elf
Summary: My view on why we never see a Queen in Mirkwood.


A/N Please let me know what you think of this and how i can end it better please.

Disclaimer: Not my world

* * *

Remember when it rained

"Nana, please don't leave me" whimpered a young Legolas.

"Ion nin, I love you so much but I must now go join Celebrian, Elladan and Elrohir's Nana in the undying lands and there we will await our families." At this Queen Lauressa paused to try and hide the pain she felt from her youngest son.

"My little prince, after those Orcs attacked me they damaged my stomach and if I do not go, me and your little sister will not survive" As the placed her hand on her abdomen rubbing it softly with out causing too much pain.

"You won't forget me" pleaded Legolas, even at the fear in Legolas' eyes, Lauressa could not hide her smile at this innocent question.

"I could never forget you my little prince, when you are older and have had all your adventures you will come and join me over the sea. It may seem far away now but it will go ever so quickly I'm sure".

As she embraced her youngest son a guard knocked and stepped in the room and supporting the Queen they headed to the throne room with Legolas in toe. Upon reaching there she found her family all stood in a row and as she headed towards them, Legolas overtook her and stood by his father although Thranduil had only eyes for his wife. Lauressa breathed deeply as she prepared to say her farewell's.

**Remember when it rained.  
Felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Remember when it rained.  
In the water I remain.**

The Queen approached her second youngest her beautiful daughter Telithia and softly spoke so only her daughter could hear.

"I hope you will continue with your beautiful designs for dresses so that when you pass over you may dress me and your little sister in the great creations, I hope the gown I'm wearing now is as you intended" at this Lauressa gave a slow turn as fast as her damaged abdomen would allow.

Telithia smiled as tears flowed down her cheeks as she managed to whisper: "It looks amazing Nana" with this mother and daughter embraced and Lauressa kissed her daughter upon her forehead.

Then removing a ring which was golden and in the middle held the most beautiful gem that changed from blue to purple in the light placed it in her daughter's palm. Telithia simply stared at her mother amazed.

"I know it was you favourite" she whispered as she leaned in to embrace only daughter again or at least only daughter at the momment. She then moved on to her middle son Lauron, who had just come of age in elf terms.

"I'm sorry this is not much of a coming of age gift"

"Knowing you will be safe is enough of a gift to me Nana"

It was now Lauressa's turn to cry at the beautiful words spoken to her by her son. His gift was a painting that she herself had painted, it was of only her and Lauron. It reminded him of the time just before Telithia had been born. For whenever a new child was to be born their Nana always spent a day with the former youngest child. That had been the day when together they drew a picture of what they saw: The waterfall and lake and the birds and the blue sky. It still hangs above their parent's bed that picture.

"The picture forever reminds me of that day when I see it, so I thought it only fair that you should have a picture to remind you after my leaving."

"I love it, thank you Nana" and Lauron grabbed his Nana into a huge embrace. Lauressa then moved onto the crown prince, Estelas.

"My little Hope leaf, forever have you been the hope for me and your Ada. I do not believe I ever thanked you for the help with your siblings."

"We will have an eternity for that Nana once I depart for the undying lands." Replied the prince smiling

"I suppose we will" replied his mother returning the smile. Estelas' gift was a small dagger that had been given to Lauressa when her father left for the grey havens and it had been given to him by his mother as she lay dying from a broken heart after her husband died. It was encrusted with gems.

"I hope it serves you well it was your great grandfather's, his last request after he was attacked by orcs was that the dagger be returned to his wife but she died from a broken heart and so she passed it to her eldest son your grandfather and he gave unto me as I was the eldest and now I bestow it to you my son."

Then suddenly Lauressa remembered another part to the tale. "Upon your great grandfather's tomb there are names if you were to study them you would learn that they are the siblings names, my aunts and uncles names are there as are my brother and sisters and I hope that you and your siblings will continue the tradition and engrave your names upon it."

Up till now Estelas had kept his emotions in check but now upon hearing these words he no longer could fight back the tears and they now flowed down his cheeks. His mother reached up and brushed a few away and kissed his cheek.

Then she moved on to her youngest son Legolas. She knelt down before him as much as it pained her to do so. "My little prince, I'm afraid now that we must say farewell, It will be hard for you all and I want you to look after you older siblings for me and your Ada can you do that for me ion nin?"

Legolas slowly nodded, even at his age he made it a promise only to be broken by death. Lauressa's gift for him was a locket. Than had engraved upon it "Remember when it rained". On the front was a tiny green leaf, Legolas turned it over and felt all the engravings.

"Do you remember that day Little Prince?" Lauressa asked softly.

"We had gone for a picnic, just us two and we sat by a beautiful pond with a tiny waterfall. The rabbits came out to see us and a few birds did aswell......we found it by accident when walking......we said it was our secret place". Legolas sniffed in sadness at the memory.

"Remember how it started raining, we both stood there in the rain and we both span round in the rain till we were so dizzy that we fell into the pool."

Legolas chuckled at the fond memory

"Ada was so annoyed at how we both came home soaking wet".

Lauressa cast a sly look to Thranduil who was listening intently to all that was said and smiled himself at the memory of seeing his beloved wife and youngest son as happy as anything and beaming, yet were completely drenched.

"When ever you get sad or feel alone, just remember when it rained." Legolas nodded as tears slipped from his blue eyes and he hugged his Nana so tightly and wept more openly than his older siblings. Then Lauressa drew away and kissed him upon the forehead and then with the help of Thranduil stood up. And she relaxed into his embrace. Estelas picked up the still crying Legolas and they and Telithia and Lauron moved slightly away from their parents so they could have a more private farewell.

Thranduil tightly held his wife in his arms, then as they drew apart they intwined their fingers and simply stared into each others eyes, they were so intouch with the other that they had their own private farewell with out any words but simply their eyes the emotions were still there.

"I love you melleth nin" Thranduil finally whispered as he tucked a piece of golden hair behind his wife's ear. He cupped her gentle face in his hands and took in every detail of her face so as to remember it until they met each other again. Then with out warning he caught her lips in his and they had their parting kiss not caring that it was in the presence of their children. Each other's emotion poured into the other and they became one in mind and soul.

"I love you too. I thank you for all the happiness you gave to me, especially our children. Whenever I fell from loss of hope or courage, you were always there to catch me." Lauress now leant her forehead upon Thranduil's as tears flowed from both their eyes. Lauressa wiped a few tears away yet kept her hand upon the side of her husbands face.

**Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die.**

Then Lauressa called to her children and they had a last family embrace before they walked outside.

"I love you all and we will see each other again, I promise."

**Remember when it rained.**

**In the water I remain**

**Running down**

**Running down**

**Running down**


End file.
